


How We Play (when the world's gone away)

by Sonderr



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonderr/pseuds/Sonderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh goddamn", Daryl hisses through bared teeth, "sonnavabitch, you always wore the kinky beneath the uniform?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Play (when the world's gone away)

**Author's Note:**

> Unrepentant filth. Criticism welcome and adored.

"Oh goddamn", Daryl hisses through bared teeth, "sonnavabitch, you always wore the kinky beneath the uniform?"

Rick laughs, undeterred with the way he leaves a series of bite marks on Daryl's ass, some of them startlingly close to his aching entrance. The skin there  has gone a pretty pink from sensitivity. "Saved it all for you, beautiful."

Daryl groans, tucking his face into the crook of his sweaty arms, annoyed and impossibly turned on. He spreads his thighs wider, feeling the cool air between his buttocks, and the soft skin of his ball sack. The places where Rick bit him feel like they're on fire, each and every tooth mark carving arousal and sex into his skin.

"Yeah, keep runnin' yer mouth, asshole. Say more of that shit, and I'll suffocate you with my ass, shove it right up against that nose of yers."

Rick bites his lip, stitching shut a laugh at Daryl's words. Eyes half lidded, he leans in, pressing the flat of his tongue slowly, so slowly over Daryl. Licks the pinkened and sweaty taint like he's tonguing dessert. The taste is all salt and skin, warmed from want and humiliation.

Daryl jerks, arms buckling. The bulk of his weight falls onto his shaking elbows instead, putting his rear high in the air. A hot flush colors his ears and neck, ricocheting red all over the skin of his broad chest.

"Yeah, you like that, huh Dixon", Rick murmurs against the wrinkled pucker of skin. He breathes over it intimately, sweet as talking to an old lover. "You gonna show me what you'd do to get my fingers in your filthy ass?"

Daryl whimpers into his fists, squirming to fuck back onto Rick's tongue and mouth. He's not proud of himself, but he pretty much kicked pride where the sun don't shine the minute he'd took a large breath and pulled his pants down. Aware of the way Rick stared at his back, and the indent of his spine. Following it all the way down, eyes hungry, and throat swallowing a sound of surprise.

Reaching back with a trembling hand, Daryl grabs one ass cheek, and pulls it as far from the other as he can manage. His flesh feels hot and tense in his hand. Daryl imagines he must look like a depraved tramp, showing his ass like it's a damn exhibition. It's that feeling of that shame that makes his cock wet itself. Beads of precum slide down the slit of cock, but remain suspended around the crown. The hanging angle of his erection prevents it from ever reaching the thick base. 

Rick sucks in a large breath, growling faintly at the enticing sight. He moves his hands to help Daryl, spreading the man's ass easily with his long fingers and strong palms. Takes in the dusky crevice, with its soft thatch of dark hair. God fucking damn, he wants his cock in that. 

Rick sucks two of his own fingers, pointer and middle, making sure to coat them in enough dripping saliva. He's about to press both against Daryl's twitching pucker, before he decides otherwise. A humored grin stretching his mouth. "Remember back when we first met? You used to flip me the bird all the time, Daryl. Shove that fucking stupid middle finger in everyone's faces. Thought I was gonna chew it off your hand if you kept it up."

Licking at the finger pad of his middle finger again, Rick rasps a chuckle. "You want mine?"

Daryl spits out a string of curses,  _fuckin' corrupted cops, no wonder the world went to shit_ , before shoving his hips back, "Shut up fucker, and give it to me." Rick laughs, and smacks him on the side of the hip fondly.

The finger teases at the small hole, drawing lazy circles around it. The pressure is almost nonexistant. Daryl grunts impatiently, releasing his ass cheek, and makes to force Rick's hand. He hears an exasperated tut behind him, but the wandering finger does breach through the small ring of muscle this time. It stings, and it feels uncomfortable as hell at first, but the more Rick nudges and shoves, the quicker Daryl's silken hot passage accommodates the intrusion. It doesn't hinder that Daryl's still somewhat moist inside from the cum loads of last night. In fact if Rick pets his finger in deeper, he can still feel the stickiness of remnant seed.

"Ah, shit," Daryl moans, spreading his knees to get more of that penetration. There's something debasing and primal about getting fucked by Rick's middle finger. Having the tables turned, having Rick inside him. What more, knowing Rick enjoys the moist cum mess inside of his ass. It would be worth the embarrassment and discomfort of not washing up after all the fooling around they did the evening before.

When Rick's digit sinks in all the way, the two of them sigh in relief, duo releases of breath into the humid air. But just as Daryl relaxes into intimate intrusion, Rick slides his finger out, slow and filthy. The movement drags at Daryl's rim, pulling it outwards. Rick repeats the motion twice, three times more, before shoving back in quick and hard, earning him a high whimper from Daryl’s mouth. His knuckle slams all the way in, tucked neatly against the ring of flushed muscle.

"Gonna open you up, Daryl. Just like this, sliding my fingers in your hole until you takes me in,  _easy as your mouth takes cock_."

Daryl shudders, a full body spasm, starting from the top of his spine, and ending with a pitiful spurt of precum from his slit. "You dirty bastard", he gasps, with another groan torn from his throat.

"Who the fuck knew Officer Friendly was such a, a gross old man, huh. You kept this under wraps or what, Sheriff?"

Rick hums, eyes locked on the sight in front of him. Daryl takes a second finger without much fuss, his ass stretched and easy after the first few minutes of play.

"Must've gotten a few wires crossed when shit hit the fan."

Daryl scoffs in disbelief, but quickly loses his irritation when Rick curls his fingers. Rick rubs on Daryl's prostate with firm circular presses. He knows what Daryl likes, what makes him tick- and it's always a teasing touch as foreplay, before he actually fucks Daryl's prostate without abandon. Hard shoves right into that curving ass, jarring moan after moan out of the man's mouth.

"Only you, Daryl. Only ever gonna be you that fucks me up like this." There's something rueful in Rick's voice, faraway and a little bitter. Daryl seems to notice it, and looks back at Rick. Their eyes meet somewhere in the middle of hazy desire and familiar acknowledgement.

"Said I was gonna take responsibility, Rick. Ain't never lied to you." Daryl reaches a hand back to fist Rick's cock. Jacking it a quick few times in succession before he deems it firm enough. Rick grunts at the rough hand job, allowing himself to be physically pulled closer. There's barely an inch separating their skin, and only Rick's cock that brushes against Daryl's body. It twitches in Daryl's grip, and the life there is undeniable to either of them, the pulse strong and rich with desire. 

"Yer my problem, all of you, _mine_ , you got that, bastard?" Daryl's grouse hitches in the middle when Rick gently smacks his ass cheeks, and the puffy winking hole in between with the head of his thick cock. He's heavy and erect enough that each hit produces a hefty sound of flesh hitting flesh. _Smack, smack, smack_ , wet and lewd. Precum smears artlessly down the shadowed crevice, wetting it for entry.

Daryl grits his teeth, repeating the question once more. His elbows are straining to keep him up, and he's vibrating from being so horny and pissed and in need of making a point. "You fuckin' copy, man?"

Rick closes his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, affirmative. I read you, Daryl. Loud and clear." He wraps his arms around Daryl's hips, fingers lacing over his belly, before pressing a chaste kiss over Daryl's spine, and sinking in. 

 


End file.
